The Summer I Changed
by MissForgetfulMe
Summary: A sequel one-shot of 'Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma'. "Stop that," Gray told, drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel. Juvia blinked. "Stop what?". "That," the ice hockey captain exasperated. "Talking like a normal person." Figures, he always did read her like an open book. "Juvia- I didn't think you would notice, Gray-Sama."


**Another lame one-shot! Yay!**

**Please correct my grammar and spelling mistake!**

**Enjoy though I'm not so sure about the ending, I do not approve on what I just wrote, LOL.**

**So, this takes place after **Slumber Party Tales **but before **Fairy Tail Academy Dilemma. **It also explains why Juvia speaks in first POV instead of third POV. She's still getting the hang of it.**

* * *

**The Summer I Changed  
**

* * *

Juvia Lockser had everything she needed before she headed off to work, it was all safely tucked in her duffle bag; her cell phone fully charged, sunscreen, a pair of sunglasses, her purse stocked up with jewels and her important documents like her identification card, a book to help pass the time if she was bored, her iPod, her membership card and her lucky whistle.

Now, these objects may seem odd for someone to posses, especially when going to work but to Juvia, it was completely normal.

Well, to start things off clear, Juvia worked as a part-time life guard at _Seashell Cove_, a newly opened water park in Magnolia. Though there were a number of things that may distract the teen bluenette but Juvia was born with a keen sense of sight and hearing, she could practically sense danger if anyone was drowning and Juvia was a born natural swimmer (like many infants but lose their swimming ability after some time).

The Fairy Tail Academy swim team captain locked up her dorm before tossing her keys into her bag.

Juvia hummed a soft tune as she traveled down the flights of stairs to the dorm lounge, the sound of her flip-flops patted the carpet floor evenly in rhythm.

It was Summer and a lot of the Fairy Tail Academy students had went off on vacation leaving only a little amount of students present; most of them were either orphans or had the dilemma of their family members living so far away.

Juvia, was a combination of those unlucky two, she was an orphan and her only living family member; Aunt Adrian was living in Russia. (Sigh) What a bummer.

The Spanish-Russian mix soon arrived at the lounge, where several of her close friends were hanging out.

Levy McGarden was currently burying her face under a book (like it never was) called _The Mother-Daughter Book Club_, a rather smoothly written book series. Lucy Heartfilia, one of Juvia's close friends who did not stay at the Academy hostels, was playing a rather noisy game on what looked like Natsu Dragneel's PS3 with the pinkette boy yelling beside her, he was complaining that the blonde was it doing it all wrong and she was suppose to punch, kick and then retrieve the points. Young Romeo Conbolt on the other hand, the son of Macao Conbolt, a teacher who worked at Fairy Tail Academy, was playing _Assassin's Creed _on his XBOX360 while Wendy Marvell watched in awe as his character flipped and used his hook-blade to murder the other evil assassins.

All young teens were currently down with their own business, completely ignoring the bluenette, not that she minded, she had to go to work soon. Juvia just needed a certain someone to give her a ride.

"Has anyone seen Gray-Sama?" Juvia asked, her blue orbs scanned the room incase she had accidently left him out in corner or if he was hiding behind a potted plant.

Natsu, the only one to draw his attention from his current occupation, answered. "Ice head is already waiting for you in the drive way."

"Thank you, Natsu-San." she smiled as she thanked her nakama.

"Don't mention it- No, Luce! You've gotta- You've- Oh gimme that! You're losing points faster than Professor Capricorn makes me fall asleep in history class!"

Juvia let out a giggle as she walked out of the longue door way. "Gray-Sama?" she called.

"Here," a familiar husky voice answered.

The bluenette swiveled to the parking lot until she found Gray Fullbuster, leaning on his old beaten up car. It was a medium size Toyota car, the dark blue paint was peeled off at random places, some splashes of paint was coated over bits of it, translation, it looked like Natsu had a paintball war against the metal transporter. However, being a student who works part-time, Gray couldn't afford to paint his car fully.

"You ready?" the ice hockey player asked, he reached into the pockets of his jeans and fished out his car keys.

"Yup," Juvia chimed. "Let's go!"

Soon the two entered the second hand car, Gray ignited it and warmed up the engine before driving out of the school compound and into the streets of Magnolia.

* * *

"Thanks again for sending Ju- I mean, me to work, Gray-Sama." The ex-Phantom Lord Academy told for what seemed like the billionth time.

Gray let out a chuckle. "Like I said; don't sweat it, besides I'm going to work too." He turned at a roundabout.

"Ju- Me- I mean, I hope I'm not causing you any trouble or anything," Juvia said sheepishly.

"Stop that," Gray told, drumming his fingers on the steering-wheel.

Juvia blinked. "Stop what?"

"That," the ice hockey captain exasperated. "Talking like a normal person."

Figures, he always did read her like an open book.

The bluenette blushed. "Juvia- I didn't think you would notice, Gray-Sama."

"Of course I'd notice." Gray spoke, shifting his gear before putting both hands on the wheel. "What happened to your third point-of-view? One moment you were completely normal than the next, you started talking like this, it's so ... bizarre."

The blue eyed girl chewed the inside of her cheek quietly before speaking. "Well …"

"C'mon, tell me!"

"Okay, fine," she sigh and stared at the solar-powered polar bear bobble-head thing sitting in front of her. "It happened a few days ago, Juvia- I was on duty at work when a young boy who was running, slipped and fell into th deep side of the pool." Juvia explained, twiddling with her thumbs. "I- I managed to save him, my post wasn't that far and he wasn't hurt or anything."

Gray nodded, telling her he was all ears.

"He didn't swallow a lot of water but he was choking and was in shock, so I tried to comfort him, that's when his mother arrived. I explained to her, told her the boy was fine but …" Juvia trailed off and looked out of the passenger window. "She got really mad at Juvia- sorry, me. She started screaming at me for talking all baby-ish and asked 'What the hell is wrong with you?', Juvia was quite shocked- I- I was quite shocked and I didn't know what to say so I just stood there, frozen like a statue with the boy chocking beside me." The porcelain cheerleader let out a heavy sigh. "Luckily, the head life guard came to my rescue and told the lady off, he said she should have been grateful I was there to save her boy and instead of shouting at me, she should have been thanking me."

The spiky haired boy frowned at the information he received."And did she?"

Juvia faced Gray again and shook her head, her pony swayed at the motion like a curly wave. "No, she just grabbed her son by the arm and exclaimed 'I am never coming to this damn water park again! Slippery floors, deep pools, immature staff members! Everything's dangerous!' then she left."

"How rude," the winter loving student mumbled under his breath. "If I was on duty, I would have-"

"Forget about it, Gray-Sama." Juvia informed, a pout formed on her face. "That lady has no manners anyway besides … she was right."

"Hey, that's not true, you're not immature."

Juvia fiddled with the hem of her dress. "Yeah, but I do need to grow up."

"You're fine the way you are, Ju." Gray continued to press on the subject. "Really, you don't have to change just for the sake of a woman you're probably not going to see again."

A small uncertain smile crept up on Juvia's thin lips. "Thanks but I want to do this."

Gray nodded and soon, the car was filled with silence.

The dark eyed teen was concentrating on the road but he could feel the awkward tension. "Want to listen to the radio?"

"Does your radio even work?" It was her first time riding in Gray's car, usually Juvia would ride with Gajeel to _Seashell Cove_ however, he too was currently at work, psh, engineer-in-training.

"Hey …" Gray pretended to sound hurt. "My baby –the second hand car- may be old, but she's still in perfect condition. All she needs is a fresh coat of paint then she'll be good as new- well, sort of."

The bluenette giggled. "Sorry, Gray-Sama. I was just asking."

"I know," In a push of a button, the radio roared to life, Gray then proceeded to fiddle with the channels before settling on one.

The song _Your Love is My Drug _by _Ke$ha_ was ending and soon, a new song was beginning. The sound of strumming guitar strings started to play, Gray suddenly realized, he recognized this song while Juvia was frantically searching for something in her duffle bag.

The swim captain muttered a "Where is it? Where is it?" as she searched her bag for whatever she was looking for.

"Aha!" Finally, Juvia pulled out her light blue cell phone then flipped it open only to realize that it wasn't vibrating like it usually does. No calls, no texts, no reminders. "I think my phone is broken,"

Gray smirked and mussed Juvia's head by patting her softly in a childish manner while his other hand was on the wheel. "It's the radio, genius."

"Oh," she flushed a rose pink and stuffed her cell back into her bag. "My bad,"

The rebellious teen laughed.

Juvia didn't reply, she listened to her ringtone _The Saltwater Room _by _Owl City _play on the electronic device known as Gray's car radio. How foolish of her! Sure Juvia had this song on her iPod but she had hardly listened to it ever since she put it as her ringtone.

Minutes ticked and Juvia did nothing but listen as the tune carry on. Juvia could make small talk with Gray again but what could they talk about?

She couldn't bring up his plans for the summer because she was sure Gray's plans were exactly like hers; go to work (though she didn't tell anyone she had a job yet or the incident that caused her to speak normally in a first person point-of-view), hang out with friends, do summer homework and maybe have that group beach party.

Family was also a big no-no since they were both orphans and it wasn't the easiest topic to bring up.

Juvia could talk about the weather but that would be extremely lame.

The song ended and the car was again engulfed by silence (except for the radio which continued to play random songs).

A slightly irked spiky haired boy and a flustered blue haired girl drove to their destination without a word.

* * *

**SEASHELL COVE**

A huge sign hovered as the two teens entered the water park.

Gray parked his car and Juvia was the first to get out, she shut the door softly and waited for Gray to get out too.

Once the car was locked, the two Fairy Tail Academy student walked towards the entrance.

Still silent.

"Hey," Gray trailed off, hoping to get Juvia's attention before they parted since they worked at different areas of the water park as Juvia was a life guard and Gray was a simple cashier at an ice-cream shop at one of the food stalls surrounding the pools.

Juvia squeezed her bag and tucked a stray of hair behind her ear. "Yes, Gray-Sama?"

"Don't stress over the whole rude lady thing, alright?"

The part-time life guard nodded. "Okay,"

"And … if you need anything," He emphasized the word 'anything'. "An ice-cream cone or a popsicle,"

Juvia giggled.

"Or just someone to talk to,"

The bluenette smiled.

"I'll be at _The Penguins _if you need me," Gray told, rubbing the back of his head.

"Thank you," Juvia thanked him, grinning even wider.

"Any time," he answered sincerely.

Juvia laughed and she waved good-bye to him as they went their separate way.

* * *

**THE END**

* * *

**Fun fact(s)**

_The Summer I Changed_ was originally suppose to be a song fic tittle _The Saltwater Room _but then it morphed into a flash back fic. It was later entitled _My Point of View _but because of the lack of readers reviewing (She authors stalks her Traffic Stats quite closely) she changed it.

_The Mother-Daughter Book Club _is one of the author's favourite non science-fiction books.

The author witness _Assassin's Creed_ when she stayed over at her cousin's house during the holidays. She never touched it and only played _The Sims 3 _on her cousin's XBOX360 but she knows_ Assassin's Creed_ is her cousin's favourite game as he has the whole set.

The author would also like to speak for every writer who writes of FanFiction, from writer to reader; If you have time to read a story, you certainly have time to leave a review. Whether it's one word or two remarks even a three sentence long comment; a simple gesture like that can brighten anyone's day - trust me. Except when you copy and paste a word, remark or sentence from my story, add a :) or a LOL then post the comment and leave cause I will seriously swear and think of one sentence; fuck you.

* * *

**Well … this turned out differently than I expected.**

**So this was a simple project I wanted to do. This thing had been bugging me for a month or so. Finally done!**

**Please correct my grammar and spelling errors.**

**Review too please? **


End file.
